1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and more specifically, to a keyboard wherein a processor reads input data only when a key cell is pressed or released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a block diagram of a conventional keyboard 10. The keyboard 10 includes a matrix key module 12 and a processor 14 electrically connected to the matrix key module 12. The matrix key module 12 includes a plurality of key cells arranged in matrix, and the processor 14 reads input signals on output ends B0 to B7 of the key cells within the matrix key module 12 by polling.
It is a disadvantage of the prior art that, whenever any key cell within the matrix key module 12 is pressed, the processor 14 needs to continuouslypoll the input signals on the output ends B0 to B7 of the key cells until every key cell within the matrix key module 12 is released. This continuous polling lowers the efficiency of the processor 14.